


Surya

by yucc



Series: kikuromonth 2015 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, KiKuroMonth2015, M/M, Romance, Week 3, like ridiculously fluff i'm so surprised, prompt: Sky and Sunflower, rasanya sesekali harus jadi orang baik
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orang bertanya mengenai apa yang ia lihat dari Kise Ryouta, dan inilah jawabannya.</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>KiKuro Month 2015</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



> ini .... fanfiksi darurat. #PLAK

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Ketika orang bertanya, apa yang ia lihat dari Kise Ryouta bila tampangnya dikesampingkan, ia akan diam terlebih dahulu.

Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang berisik, cerewet, terlalu heboh, suka meributkan hal-hal kecil, kelewat menyebalkan, serta senang sekali menempel padanya. Ia berhak untuk memelototi Kise Ryouta, memandangi dengan tajam, atau juga mendorong sekuat tenaga agar orang itu menjauh. Ia akui, semuanya, pernah ia lakukan di suatu waktu dan pada waktu yang lain.

Pada suatu masa di sekolah menengah pertama, ia pun pernah mengaku dalam hati bahwa ia, di kala hanya sendiri dan dapat berpikir dengan teramat tenang, bahwa ia menyukai diam-diam perhatian yang ditujukan padanya. Pada suatu masa di sekolah menengah atas, di tingkat terakhir, ia pun pernah mengaku dalam hati bahwa ia, di luar segala penolakan dan ketidakpercayaan yang ia paksakan di kepalanya, bahwa ia lebih dari sekadar menyukai kehangatan yang terpancar kuat dari diri Kise Ryouta.

Pada suatu masa di kala keduanya telah dewasa, ia dengan bangga mengakui bahwa ia duluan yang berlutut, menyodorkan sekotak beludru merah, dan membukakan tempat tersebut di hadapan Kise Ryouta. Cincin putih yang berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari tersebut sanggup mematahkan rasa terkhianati yang dibuat-buat oleh Kise Ryouta, semata-mata ia duluan yang menyatakan keseriusan secara resmi.

Pada suatu ketika, waktu keduanya telah mengenakan tanda ikrar di jari manis kiri masing-masing, Kise Ryouta akan mengangkatnya tinggi, tinggi, tinggi, seolah mencapai langit biru megah bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk sepersekian detik. Ia akan dapat melihat padang bunga matahari yang terbentang luas mengelilingi mereka, dan mencecar datar perihal sisi sentimental yang disebut-sebut sang pemilik sebagai romantis.

Ia lalu mengingat, betapa lebar dan menyilaukannya senyuman pria yang dahulu dan kini masih ia anggap berisik, cerewet, terlalu heboh, suka meributkan hal-hal kecil, kelewat menyebalkan, serta senang sekali menempel padanya. Ia lalu mengingat, pertanyaan yang diajukan orang-orang sekitar, mengenai apa yang ia lihat dari Kise Ryouta, dengan mengesampingkan wajah pria itu.

Ketampanan dapat buyar dimakan waktu, tapi cahaya yang dipancarkan pilihan hidupnya tak lekang dimakan waktu.

Yang ia lihat:

Kise Ryouta adalah mataharinya.

_Kise Ryouta adalah mataharinya._

.

**(baginya, bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, selamanya)**

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)
> 
> .
> 
> ps: ayo, gabung kikuromonth2015! untuk imformasi lebih lanjut, silakan kunjungi [ini](http://kikuromonth.tumblr.com)~!


End file.
